Quantum Dirtbag
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: ever heard of that saying walk a mile in my shoes? well this takes it to a new level when a normal person ends up as the 'Grif' and she is trying to figure out to not to give herself away while trying to figure out how to get back to her normal life and figure out to get the Real Grif back to his team. [Story on hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**Credit for Quantum Leap goes to Donald P. Bellisario**

**I'm not sure if I will make another chapter of this or not but I guess we will see.**

**but I'm just going to make this a short chapter but if I do decided to make more chapters you all will be the first to know if you happen to like this idea.**

**the character who becomes 'Grif' doesn't have a name yet but I guess I can think up one later or when ever I can maybe.**

**and I can't promise this will be a very long story or if I will update very soon but I will try the best I can on this**

* * *

I was sleeping when it started to feel like someone was poking me in the arm

"Grif come on wake up man, Sarge is calling a meeting and wants us all there so come on wake up...and what have I told you about sleeping in your armor? you do know Doc told you to stop doing that until your new armor comes in because when you do sleep in your armor you would all ways complain about your back hurting you due to the armor."the voice of Simmons said which made me confused and I thought I was still dreaming and thought I was dreaming about the red vs blue show but when I tried to go back to trying to sleep in the dream I was in (or at least I thought it was a dream.)

I feel someone pull the covers off my body and that made me open my eyes and shoots up and yell at the person who was next to my bed.

"dude what do you think your doing?! can't you see a girl is trying to sleep?!"I said but then I see it isn't my older brother or younger brother who had been trying to wake me up by pulling off my covers but it was Simmons who I thought was just a dream and telling Grif to get up but I notice that the only ones in the room we were in were just me and Simmons.

and before I could ask what the heck was going on the strangest thing started to happen

Simmons started to chuckle and then full out laugh

which left me a little confused on why he was laughing until he spoke

"you had a dream that you were a girl oh man I'm never going to let you live this down, oh I'm so going to go tell Donut."Simmons said and ran out of the room and after he left I saw a mirror and saw not myself but a orange wearing person who look to be Grif but if this isn't a dream and I'm the only one in this room now and Simmons thinks I'm Grif then that can only mean one thing.

"I think I just became a Quantum Dirtbag..."I said in shock before I fainted and hoping that this all was a dream once I wake up.

* * *

**hope you like this and sorry if it isn't very long but if I do decide to make another chapter I will try to make it a little longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth **

**Credit for Quantum Leap goes to Donald P. Bellisari.**

* * *

I was very tired after Sarge made me run fifty laps  
I normally can run more faster than that but I guess being stuck as 'Grif'  
maybe I can go on leave and go to one of the doctors of this crazy 'army' and maybe make Grif's body into something  
like a girl...no better not if we end up back to normal he is going to go crazy...  
come to think of it, I really haven't took off this armor since I woke up this morning two hours ago who's to say I look like Grif.  
I decided to take off my helmet and I see that I look like Grif from the drawings of him only in like CGI form like everything else  
in the RVB Universe...  
but even if Grif did look cute (even if I'm looking at him in the mirror.) he was going to get in shape even if I'm kinda going to be doing  
all the work for him...so help me if some how things go back to normal and he and I meet.  
his butt is mine because I will be kicking it for all the things I had to put up today with Sarge.

"Grif! get your butt out here and run more laps! you ain't done yet boy!"I hear Sarge yell from outside Grif's room (or rather my room.)

"SHUT IT OLD MAN! YOU HAD ME RUN FIFTY LAPS!"I shouted at him

"boy did you just yell at your superior?!"Sarge asks me and I couldn't help but but roll my eyes.

"oh no, I was just speaking to you calmly like any person would...of course I was yelling you dummy!"I said to him before locking the room because I do not need him trying to get in and try to kill me/Grif.

I hear him bang his fists at the door and hear him try to open it.

"why aren't these dang buttons working!?"

"I changed the code."I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"you...dagnabbit Grif! what is the code?! you tell me right now so I can hurry up and come in there and kill you!"Sarge said to me.

"yeah don't think so Sargy, I ain't letting you in and you ain't killing me if I can help it."

"don't call me Sargy! only my mother may call me that."

"yeah well your mother is a crazy lady who might of made the mistake of dropping you on your head...man Sarge if that did happen I kinda feel sorry for you, no wonder you act that way to me your mad at your mom...well shame on you Sarge, shame on you taking your anger of your mother dropping you when you were a kid and placing it all on me, double shame on you! go to your room!"I said to him and making him stutter (I can hear him stutter outside as he was trying to speak.)

"you can't send me to my room! and how dare you say I take out my anger out on you because of my own mother! I loved my mother!"

"aww you loved your mommy how sweet, but cut the bull Sarge I ain't giving you the new code to this room and that is it so leave."

"what if I said please?"

"like you would ever say please, now go."

"that's it! I'm breaking the door down!"

"yeah you try that old man...I have all day to stay in here and listen to you try to get in, should be entertaining for hours...maybe even days."I said with a smirk on my face as I sit down on the bed and watch and listen to him trying to break down the door.

* * *

**this is a short chapter I know but it was still a good chapter and I will try to make the next chapter a little longer and I think I will show what her name is next chapter.**


End file.
